Power machines or vehicles, such as loaders or other machines, include a lift arm assembly that is used to raise, lower and/or position an attachment or implement. Typically, lift arms of a lift arm assembly are pinned to a frame portion of the power machine or vehicle so that the lift arms rotate to raise and/or lower the implement or attachment for use. Lift arms of a lift arm assembly can have a vertical or radial lift path depending upon the structure of the lift arms. For operation, each of a plurality of lift arms of a radial lift arm assembly or vertical lift arm assembly should move in unison to limit twisting or other motion. In prior assemblies, the plurality of lift arms are pinned to separate frame portions to form separate pivot axes for each of the lift arms. Without additional structural support, separate pivot axes can introduce twisting or other motion. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.